Didn't See that one comin'
by Dr. Tinsley
Summary: All is going well for the campers on TDA; that is of course until McClean decides to find out a little about the camper's past relationships. All hell breaks loose when the past relationships aren't all exes.
1. Chapter 1

Funny how all of our favorite characters were SINGLE when they came to TDI to begin with. Let's face it that probably didn't happen. SO Chris, being the maniacal bastard he is, decided to gather up some of the contestants ex's, then he found out there were some not-quite-ex's out there. Fun fun fun! See if you can pick who goes to who so far.

* * *

"Girl you had better get yourself out of my face before something bad happens to you." The black haired youth snarled at the buxom beauty in front of him. She narrowed her eyes and pushed her long lucious blonde locks over her shoulder.

"I just wanted the name of your hair stylist." She said blinking her eyes. The boy blinked his large green eyes at her and shook his head.

"Oh no, you don't have to get up in a bitch's face just to get some advice. You need to back up and get those silicon bags away from me." He said putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah whatever." The scarcely dressed model frowned and walked off.

He nodded. "That's right. You better walk off." He hissed and uttered bitch under his breath as he sat back down on the less then perfect bus seat. He looked over his shoulder as the punk girl behind him and the loud mouth with the colorful vocabulary started up again.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"What the fuck is _MY_ problem?! What the fuck is your problem?" The girl growled shoving the man from the seat. He jumped up and growled at her.

"You little BITCH!" The man growled. The girl stuck her pierced tongue out at him and pushed her bright pink bangs, the only hair that happened to be on her shaved head, back out of her face. Caleb watched as the man went for something in his back and with that he jumped up. The man was head and shoulders taller than himself and built like a rock but that didn't matter. Caleb wrapped his arms around the man and rested his head between the man's yummy shoulder blades.

"Calm down honey. It ain't even worth it." The man's arms tensed but released as he stood up straight. Caleb grinned and gave the big guy a pat on the back. "There ya go." The big guy turned around to look at him his black eyes intense.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"My name's Caleb, but keep talking to me like that and you can call me anything you want." Caleb said flirtatiously as he pushed his black hair behind his ear. The punk girl shook her head.

"Keep acting like that and he'll ass rape you in the back of the bus." She hissed and stuck her ear buds back in her ear. Caleb curled up his nose and stuck his finger up at the girl then turned his attention back to the scrumptious amount of man meat in front of him.

"What is it I may call you?" Caleb let his deep green eyes take on his most innocent appearance. The man looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow. His black hair was pulled back into a pony tail that emphasized his high cheek bones, courtesy of his native blood.

"Vitani."

"Oooooh I love that name!" Vitani and Caleb turned to look at the small olive skinned girl closer to the front of the bus. She had tiny pearl braids covering her head and a pair of honey colored eyes to die for.

"My name is Aadi and this..." She said pointing to the quiet man next to her. "is Damien." The man didn't turn around but his back screamed gothic. Aadi bubbled and looked around the bus. There were not very many contestants. But Chris had said he had sommething special planned for them. She looked around cheerfully. The beautiful blonde model was named Britanny. Aadi thought for a moment, she could have swore she heard Vitani or Michael Marie say something about her being on the cover of a magazine. She would believe it. Britanny had more on her chest that she could every wish for. Perhaps it looked so plenty because there wasn't much covering it. Aadi frowned as she forced the negative thoughts from her mind and turned to look at Michael Marie. His rust colored hiar and brown eyes gave away his french heritage. Then his accent didnt' help either. He was such a sweet person, or as far as she knew he was. He helped her put her bags on the bus. Michelle was the girl with the shaved head. She had an ipod stuck in her ears and was picking at one of the hoop corset piercings on the top of her hand. Aadi shuttered. She couldn't imagine having something other than her ears pierced. She turned around to look at Chris as he stood up. Chris MaClean....annoying tv personality but also a hansome fellow.

"Okay everyone shut up. You all know that you are here for a tv show. Right, well it isn't exactly a _new _show."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Vitani growled.

"Shuush." Chris frowned and narrowed his eyes. "You all are either ex's or current relationships with the contestants on Total Drama Island. As you know we are now on Total Drama Action....And needless to say we need more Drama. A host has to keep his ratings, y'know?" He grinned as they pulled up to the abandoned studio. He looked over their faces and it was easy to see just who was an ex and who was a current just by the look of anger and surprise written across their faces. This was going to be fun.

**Okay so the first person that can match the OC's to the TDI/A characters gets to pick which couple is going to be chapter 1! There are more OC's but these are going to be the main ones. The Oc girls so far are: Britanny, Michelle, and Aadi; the guys are Vitani, Damien, Michael Marie and Caleb. The first who can get at least four out of seven right wins!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So LordMelkor won....She wanted DJ to be first. So DJ is going to be first!**

Chris watched as the group of campers lined up in front of him. This was his best idea yet. Considering that there were a few surprise in the bunch he had picked out. Seriously, he hadn't even expected some of the exes he had found. He looked across the faces of the campers and grinned again. They were all in such wonderful moods. Bright and cheerful faces with black circles under eyes and sleep encrusted eyes. It was good to be host.

"As you all know we are going by movie themes. One theme we haven't touched yet is the ooh so dramatic romantic thriller." He said clasping his hands at his chest.

"I think we have enough romance around here as it is." Gwen said sarcastically as she looked at the two blonde's that were permanently attached to each via the lips.

"I was talking." Chris scolded. "Meet over at the set, but in the mean time. If there is anything you want to say to your loved ones. Now would be a good time!" He let out his evil laugh and watched as the campers looked at each other.

"This is a reward challenge right?" Trent asked looking at his teammates. They all just shrugged and looked at one another.

"I don't think Chris actually said." Gwen said with a smile. Trent draped his arm over her shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Oh gag me with a spoon." Heather snorted and walked past them. Gwen narrowed her eyes and picked her hand up pulling Heather's wig from her head. Heather let out a shriek and grabbed the horrendous mullet and situated it back on her head.

"C'mon. Let's get this over with." LeShawna said and followed the bald ballerina in the direction of the stage.

* * *

"Oh my god. I wonder who it could be...." Aadi said and bite her thumb nail.

"Do you really have that many exes?" Damien said arching a black eyebrow. Aadi shrugged her shoulders then shook her head. If it wasn't apparent, she wasn't the brightest bulb in the package.

"No. I just don't know if it is an ex, what if it's a current?" She said letting her hand fall into her lap. She bite her lip and shook her head. Caleb looked at her and laughed.

"Honey, how many men do you have wrapped around that pretty little finger of your's?" Caleb asked through his laughing. Aadi looked to the floor as a blush lit her cocoa cheeks. Michael Marie sat down next to her."

"Leave the girl alone, yeah. If she chose to have more than one male plaything that be her business. Isn't that right, mon petite." Michael Marie said twirling a tendril of Aadi's black braids around his finger. She brushed him off and shook her head.

"I guess."

"Fucking hell. How damn long are we going to have to sit here on these goddamned bleachers? I'm going to get a fucking catch in my back." Vitani hissed as he arched his back to pop it. Caleb looked at Vitani and let out a huff.

"Language much?" Caleb laughed. He shook his head as he looked away from the yummy native.

"If you don't want to hurt your ass, then don't sit on the bleachers, stupid." Michelle snorted her blue eyes looking at him in disgust before she went back to picking at one of the piercings on her hand.

"If you don't like piercings, then don't get them stupid." Vitani laughed. Michelle glared at him and sent her ipod careening toward him. It would have hit him in the face if he wouldn't have caught it.

"Gonna have to do better then that, twat."

"Hey hey. Okay now. We all need to calm down." Aadi said stomping her foot as she stood up. She looked around the group and sighed. This group was worse then the kids she babysat back home.

"Ugh, It is soooo hot." Britanny moaned, fanning herself with her hand. She pushed her golden locks over her shoulder and sat back. There wasn't much clothing on her as it was but it was almost to predictable what was going to be said next.

"Maybe, you should take something off?" Damien grinned showing his capped incisors.

"Dude...you got fangs." Damien blinked at the boy that seemed to appear in front of him. The guy was just inches from his face, easily kissing distance. Damien pushed the guy from his lap and stood up, his black trench coat curling around his legs.

"Go away."

"So, amigo. I've just never seen someone get a grill like that before." The guy said as he stood up and smiled. Caleb looked over at the guy and cocked his eyebrow. Nice bronze colored skin, deep brown eyes and black hair, called himself Alejandro. He shook his head and fanned himself. There was entirely too much meat in the room for the carnivorous side of himself to stay calm.

The lights flared to life in the other room and muffled voices were easily heard through the paper thin walls.

"Looks like it is party time, huh?" Michael Marie said wiping his sweating palms on his jeans. Aadi held her breath and let it out as she counted to ten. She was first up.

* * *

"Alrighty then!" Chris smiled as he rubbed his hands together. He looked around as the contestants took their seats on various parts of the couches sitting out for them. "As you may have noticed, Courtney is joining us for this challenge."

"I'm in the process of suing so I'll be back for more." Courtney snorted as Duncan sat down next to her. They shot each other a disgusted look before jumping on each other in an attempt to suck out each others brains.

Chris grinned evilly as he looked around at the various couples. He was entirely too pleased with himself.

"What is this challenge all about?" Harold asked as he pushed his glasses up further on his nose. Chris narrowed his eyes at the red head as he interrupted his thought process.

"So glad you asked! I wanted to do a little reunion special. You know, let some of you catch up with past relationships." Chris waited a moment and looked at the faces. They didn't seem confused yet. Good. He wanted to see the expressions and how they changed once he pitched them the twist. "I did find some interesting information out however. While doing some digging, I found out that some of you are still technically in relationships! Isn't that great news?"

"...What does that mean?" Dj asked feeling slightly confused.

"It means that I have brought not only exes but some current boyfriends and girlfriends to our little reunion." He smiled. "Dj, you are actually up first!" DJ blinked a moment then the thought hit him. His eyes widened as he looked over to the door.

"..Oh...I come through this door? That one? ...Wait...Okay I come through this door!" Aadi popped her head around the corner. Her eyes widened as she set her eyes on DJ. She screamed and jumped up and down.

DJ held his breath as he watched his girlfriend bound toward him. Two large jumps and she was right in front of him.

"Aadi...?" DJ asked, as if he wasn't even sure it was her. Her eyes watered up and she leapt on him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"DJ, I've missed you sooooo much." Aadi squealed and pressed her lips against his so hard she knocked him backwards. DJ's eyes widened and he pushed her off of him, throwing his arm over his mouth.

"Aadi!" He scolded. He turned around to look at Chris with terrified eyes. "That can be deleted right? Edited out? My momma will kill me."

**Hehe. Short and to the point. So who should be next?**


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb looked over the others in the room. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around himself. He knew who he was there for. But the others were fun to guess at. Damien wasn't a hard one and neither was Brittany. Alejandro, Caleb had his hunches about him. But the others, the others were a little more tricky. He looked over to Vitani as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled out one and his lighter fell from his hand.

"Son of a bitch." He cussed as he bent down to pick it up. Just as he wrapped his fingers around the lighter he felt a sharp pinch on his ass. He stood up straight and glared at Caleb. "Mother fucker, do that again and I'll knock those teeth down your throat."

"I couldn't resist. Sorry." Caleb smiled and bit his tongue. Vitani shook his head and walked off. He snorted as he lit the wrong end of his cigarette. He cussed again as he pinched the filter to put it out.

"Looks like the little fluffy got you riled huh?" Michael Marie laughed and elbowed Vitani in the ribs. Vitani shook he lit the cigarette the correct way and took a long drag. After holding it a moment he let it out in a puff.

"I'm not used to men pinching my ass." He said and shook his head. Alejandro leaned forward and looked around Michael Marie.

"It's okay, man. I don't think he qualifies as a man anyway." Alejandro laughed earning a smirk from Vitani and a slap on the back from Michael Marie.

"Actually he will be a man. His sexual presence has nothing to do with his genitalia and unless otherwise corrected via surgery, even though he may be a queen, he'll always be male. So do educate yourself before you attempt to make fun of someone for your own entertainment." Brittany cooed and heaved a sigh, causing the guys to instantly forget what she was saying. Damien shook the sultry voice out of his head and looked at the buxom blond.

"I didn't ask for your assistance, but I'll take it anyway." Caleb said pushing his hands into his pockets as he shifted the weight from one foot to the other.

"Did you just say something semi-intelligent?" He smirked, but she didn't answer him. He really hadn't expected her to. He turned and looked around at the group. There was a small round girl with light brown hair sitting at the top of the bleachers her head buried in a book. He hadn't noticed her on the bus, but then again he tried not to look at anyone.

"Even girls have brains. Even if they happen to be prettier then you'll ever see." Damien turned around as a strong southern voice called him out. He turned around to see the ruff looking tall red head step down the bleachers.

"Any more butter in that voice of yours and you'll add ten pounds on my hips." Caleb said holding his hand up to her. She took it and stepped down off of the final bench.

"You could use a little meat on yer bones." The red head said with a grin.

"I know that's right." Caleb smiled and wrinkled up his nose. Michelle rolled her eyes and shook her head waiting for the redneck to get the idea.

"Land-sakes I did not mean it thatta way." The girl said shaking her head. Alejandro stood up and walked over to her- holding his hand out.

"Alejandro."

"Carlene."

"Who are you here for, mija?" Alejandro asked pointing over his shoulder to the other room.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

DJ swallowed hard as he tried to detach Aadi from his waist. It wasn't going to to him any good, he knew that, just by knowing her, he knew that. But he really didn't want to risk his momma seeing something that momma didn't need to see. Chris grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you feeling uncomfortable yet Dj?" Chris laughed. DJ frowned and shook his head. He looked down as Aadi looked up at him with her big innocent brown eyes.

"Chris leave him alone." Harold scoffed. This was just plain ridiculous. What kind of challenge was this? He liked DJ. Dj was one of the few nice ones on his team.

"Are you volunteering to be next?" Chris said, his hands on his hips. Harold's face blanched and he shook his head fiercely.

"Then shush."

"You don't want me to go away do you, D?" Aadi looked up at DJ with large innocent eyes. DJ's eyes welled as Aadi's bottom lip quivered

sadly.

"Of course not. You know I love you." He said and kissed her on the forehead. Aadi let out a squeal and attacked him again covering him in kisses. DJ screamed and pushed her back. "I just don't want Mama to see!"

"Awww." Lindsey cooed.

"Good god, big guy. You've got a girlfriend, so what? Suck it up man." Duncan said shaking his head in disapproval. He leaned back against the back of the couch and put his hands behind his head. Courtney smirked at his firmness and snuggled up to him. Chris grin went from medium to large in a split second as he turned his eyes on Duncan.

"Oh is that so? Michelle! Come on out here and say hi!" Chris smirked and watched Duncan carefully. Duncan's smile died back and his eyes narrowed.

"You didn't do that.." Duncan's voice was coarse. Courtney's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him.

"Who's Michelle?" She glared at him her hands turning from a gentle embrace to talons digging in

to his flesh. Duncan pushed her off as Michelle walked out.

"My ex."


	4. Chapter 4

Duncan stood up as he looked at her. His eyes were a little wider than he would have liked but the disgust that radiated from her memories still hung thick on his tongue. He narrowed his eyes as he

looked at her.

"What did you do to yourself?" Michelle's eyes narrowed.

"What? I thought you would like it? I wasn't bad enough for you before!" Michelle growled and marched over too him. Duncan put his hands up keeping her at arms distance away.

"You look like shit."

"Well at least we match."

"What the fuck is your problem?! We broke up and you go and turn poser?"

"I'm not a poser!"

"Then what tattoos do you have?"

"…" Michelle narrowed her eyes. Duncan nodded and pushed her backwards.

"That's what I thought. Go back to church, Michelle. That's where you belong. Or maybe therapy." He snorted and walked back to sit down on the couch only to meet a pair of pissed off brown eyes.

"Not bad enough for you? So is that a game of yours? You take good girls and make them bad or leave them if they aren't bad enough?" Courtney accused as she stood up. She stomped her foot and walked over to stand next to Michelle. "We deserve an explanation." Duncan's nostrils flared as he looked at Courtney. He shook his head and plopped down on the couch.

"Look at her. There's your explanation. SHE is crazy. She used to have beautiful long brown hair, and perfect skin. Now she looks like she got into a fight with a weed-whacker and a pin cushion." Duncan snorted.

"And what do you look like?" Michelle growled. Courtney shook her head.

"I don't like this. When did you break up with her?" Courtney asked folding her arms over her chest.

"What does it matter?" Duncan shook his head. These women were going to kill him, well if he didn't kill them first.

"Just before he left to come on the show." Michelle replied and looked at Courtney, who's face turned red.

"So you broke up with her just to be on the show?" Courtney growled. Duncan shook his head and rolled his eyes to look didn't have to explain himself to her or anyone else for that matter. Especially if it meant airing some of his, and her, dirty laundry on national television.

"He broke up with me because I was holding him back! He wanted to be a career criminal and I talked him out of it! " Michelle's voice cracked. Duncan shook his head and stood up. That was the final straw. He could stand the fact that she was there. He could even over look the fact that she had lost her mind, but he wasn't going to stand by and let her make him look like the bad guy of the relationship. He was a bad guy but not in that situation.

"Why don't you tell them the real reason I broke up with you?" Smart ass Duncan was gone. He was just mad. He wasn't going to hurt her, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. And while he was at it he wouldn't mind wrapping his hands around Chris's smug little neck either. He walked over and grabbed Michelle's arm. He jerked her arm down to show Courtney the row of horizontal scars that lined the inner part of her arm. He pointed to the top one.

"She didn't make head cheerleader." He pointed to the next one down. "She got a B in math. This one she got a dent in her car, this one her ex boyfriend called her a bitch. This one just because she was

bored." He looked at Michelle and shook his head. "You wouldn't get help. Then you went over board. That's why I dumped your ass." He snorted and threw her hand down. He turned to look at Courtney and shook his head.

"Well…At least you broke up with her and aren't still seeing her." Courtney said as her cheeks lit in embarrassment. Chris laughed. Everyone turned to look at him as he doubled over laughing.

"I don't see anything funny!" Courtney informed the host. Chris shook his head and stood up wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"You haven't met the other one yet…" He said and started laughing once again. Duncan's face paled as his pupils shrunk to pin points.

"What other one?" Duncan, Michelle and Courtney said in unison with three different emotions filling their voices.

"The other one you DIDN'T break up with! Duncan, my man, I would have never guessed." Chris smiled as his face took on that evil smirk of his. Duncan could feel all eyes on the entire set burning into the back of his skull.

"Oh fuck this, I'm leaving." Duncan turned around only to have Courtney and Michelle blocking his path. Behind them the rest of the contestants were shooting him the evil eye. That didn't matter. He just wanted to be somewhere else immediately as far away else as he could possibly get.

"What is he talking about Duncan?" Courtney growled.

"That would be me, sweetie." Duncan froze at that voice. Chills went up his spine and his head suddenly felt light headed. The way he looked at it, he had two options: one being to turn around and face the confrontation like a man would or two let the girl's work it out on their own. He chose the latter. His eyes rolled back as he 'passed out' and hit the floor.

"Oh hell no. You?!" Michelle's eyes widened as she looked at Caleb, who was leaning against the door frame. He blinked at her and arched a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"You are the one that actually surprises me. I didn't know my Duncan had that bad of taste." Caleb pushed himself away from the door and walked over to where Duncan was passed out on his stomach. He knelt down and looked at the boy. He stuck his pinky in his mouth and pulled it out. Seconds later, Duncan was wide awake wiping his ear from where Caleb had assaulted his ear canal. Duncan cussed and glared at the green eyed boy. He was always able to tell when he was faking sleep or unconsciousness.

"Excuse me? Your Duncan?" Courtney asked her mind not being able to catch up with the events that were transpiring. Heather shook her head and grinned.

"Romantic thriller, Chris? Are you sure you didn't mean Jerry Springer?" She smiled, wishing she would have brought a piece of paper to write all the dirt down on.

The other contestants sat in silence with wide eyes staring between Caleb and Duncan. No one wanted to say anything, and they didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or point out the obvious. Lindsey was the first to break the ice, choosing to do neither.

"Oh my god! Look at your hair! I love it, it's soooo soft and shiny!" She ran over to Caleb and studied his hair. Caleb blinked at her then looked to Duncan as he picked himself up off of the floor. He looked back at the blonde headed girl, batting her hands away from his hair and put on his best smile.

"Give me ten minutes, honey, and I can have yours the same way." Caleb stated rather flatly. He turned back to look at Duncan. "Did you miss me?" Caleb let his green eyes lazily turn to look at Courtney. "I guess not. You stayed pretty busy, huh?"

"You…are …dating a …guy?....You…" Courtney's face turned red as the vein in her forehead threatened to explode. "YOU WERE DATING SOMEONE ELSE AND STILL HIT ON ME!?"

"Hey, princess? We aren't dating, remember? You are disgusted by me."

"We are so dating! Don't you know coy banter when you hear it!? And besides, you are a cheater! That is one of the most detestable, vile, loathsome things you can be!" Courtney screeched. Chris smiled.

"You are getting all this right?" Chris asked the closet camera man. Once he got a nod in reply Chris pointed at the door signaling the camera man to follow.

"Who the fuck are you to talk?" Vitani's voice was laced with repressed laughter. Courtney turned around and narrowed her eyes. She took on a serene calm that was almost unnatural.

"Oh this is getting good! Any one got popcorn?!" Owen laughed.

"I am not a cheater. I broke up with you fair and square." Courtney said with her face blank of all emotion. Duncan looked from the guy back to Courtney. He grinned.

"Ah, you were yelling at me because you do the same thing?" he said but Courtney ignored him as she watched Vitani light up a cigarette.

"Like hell. You didn't break up with me, you put us on fucking pause until you won your damn money, remember?" He said as he took a long drag. She didn't move, didn't answer just stood rigid as she watched him. "Besides you need to quit this game show shit, anyway."

"Oh and why would I do that?" She hissed through clenched teeth. His black eyes looked up at her as he let out a puff of smoke.

"It's bad for the baby."

"Dun dun dun.." Izzy added with a smile.

* * *

**So is she or isn't she? Is this some sort of ploy to throw Courtney off, or is little Miss CIT not as 'goodie goodie' as everyone thinks? And is Duncan ever going to explain the Caleb situation? And who else is hiding some dirty little secrets? **


End file.
